


The Bet

by Thesmallone23



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Challenges, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, hella smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesmallone23/pseuds/Thesmallone23
Summary: Kevin always seems to lose to Holtzmann's challenges, so he comes up with one he's sure she can't win: She must seduce and make love to her coworker Erin Gilbert in under two weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head and I had to write it. I will continue Crush, but oh, how this seemed like such a good idea.... ;)

Kevin and Holtzmann sat in the living room of the firehouse, Kevin huffing as Holtzmann rejoiced over her winning of Poker.

"And the last dumpling is mine!" She grinned, and pulled the plastic tray towards her, stuffing a dumpling into her mouth.

It was Kevin and Holtzmann's turn to keep watch overnight. The other three women had gone home and the two blondes had been up long past midnight, in a spur of board games and karaoke.  
Holtzmann had won at every game they played, and she wasn't exactly quiet about it. Pumping her arms and doing a little dance, she collected the cards and put them back into their box.

"Alrighty," she sighed, "It's like three a.m. Should we rest our noggins or play something else?"

Kevin grinned. "I have an idea for a game."

"Go for it, buddy. But prepare to lose." Holtzmann smirked. 

"It's not a game you can exactly lose," Kevin said, scratching his beard. "It's Truth or Dare."

Holtzmann clapped. "Ooooh, memories. I played this in middle school. Of course, I played by myself because I had no friends but that's another story...."

Before Kevin could ask how in the world someone could play such a game by themselves, Holtzmann sat down across from him and held out a fist.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. To see who goes first," she explained. 

Kevin extended his fist and pumped it, before revealing scissors. Holtzmann proudly displayed a Rock, and smirked again.

"Alright, Kevin," the blond scientist grinned, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the first time you cried?"

"When I was a baby." Kevin said, tilting his head.

"Argh I meant when something really bad happened. Ugh nevermind. Your turn," Holtzmann said, shifting and crossing her legs.

"Do you have feelings for another ghostbuster?" Kevin asked. Holtzmann sucked in a breath, but quickly caught it.

"You're supposed to ask Truth or Dare, stupid." Holtzmann said, avoiding Kevin's blue, and very smug, eyes. She had given herself away, and they both knew it.

"Sorry. Truth or Dare?" Kevin said, his turn to smirk.

"Dare!" Holtzmann nearly shouted, but as soon as she said it she regretted it. Now Kevin could tell her to do what he wanted, and if she backed out, she'd seem like a sissy, something she desperately wanted to avoid. 

"I dare you...." Kevin drawled, leaning forward slowly, taking his time, looking into Holtzmann's uncomfortable eyes and enjoying every second of it. "I dare you to kiss her. No! Actually...." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and giving her a once-over, "I dare you to get her in bed."

Holtzmann swallowed, and looked up into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kevin's grin was bigger than ever. "Nothing you can't handle, Holtzmann. Wine and dine, flirt here and there, get her to fall in love with you. Then sleep with her. You know, dim the lights, panties hit the floor, bra comes off, the two of you kiss until you can't breathe, then take your fingers and..."

"I know!" Holtzmann angrily spat. "I know how to sleep with a woman, Kevin. I have more sexiness in me than the water in your brain and my list of women who I've gotten in bed is longer than your dick. What I meant was, who do you mean? Which ghostbuster?"

Kevin stood and looked down at his opponent who he had lost to so many times.  
"Oh, you know! Your crush is so obvious. She's very smart."

Holtzmann was absolutely furious now. "And if I don't?"

"Well, if you don't I'd say I'd get bragging rights and enough dumplings to last me a looooooong time," Kevin smirked, throughly enjoying himself.

Holtzmann fumed. It was true, she flirted with Erin Gilbert everyday. The problem was, Kevin knew about it. And Erin hadn't been able to pick up the clues. So Kevin could tell her.....

It wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth the loss. Holtzmann could do it. She could seduce her coworker. She could seduce anyone.

She extended her hand. "Deal, asshole."

Kevin took her hand and shook it a little too firmly. "You have two weeks," he said, making Holtzmann's mouth drop.

"Let the games begin."


	2. Flirting

The next day started out as normal, though Kevin smirked at Holtzmann when he could and reminded her of their bet. Abby and Patty made pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Erin was running late, but eventually came in to sit with her coworkers.

Kevin wiggled his eyebrows at Holtzmann over his glass of orange juice. Holtzmann fought not to slap him across the table, but when Erin's back was turned as she got her food, Holtzmann decided to not let Kevin win in any way shape or form. 

Erin carried her hot plate to the table but before she could sit down, Holtzmann waved an arm to beckon her over.

"Hey, sit here!" She said softly, hoping the other two women wouldn't notice. Unfortunely, they did, and Erin gave Holtzmann a confused look but sat down next to her. Kevin seized his opportunity.

"Was there any particular reason Erin had to sit there, Holtzy Holtz?" Kevin smirked. 

"I....needed to talk to her about something." Holtzmann said, as innocently as she could muster. She looked at her coworker and tried her best to smile.

Kevin snickered and then turned to the other two women, who began to discuss what ghost they would bust that day.

Holtzmann took a mental deep breath. She could do this. She flirted with her all the time. Nothing had changed. Except that she needed to bed her by the end of next week.

She allowed her mind to wander for a bit. Erin would be naked, soft to the touch, as Holtzmann ran her fingers down her body, making her breathe heavier than she ever did in her life. She felt a light throbbing at her core, and allowed herself to fall into her favorite fantasy.

Erin was naked, handcuffed to the bed, calling out Holtzmann's name. Holtzmann dipped down, took her index finger and pushed it into Erin's hot dripping folds. She sucked her finger, thoroughly enjoying the thought of fuckig her with it later, and Erin let out a weak moan before her hips started bucking..she began to call her name....Holtzmann....Holtzmann.....Holtzmann....

"Holtzmann?" Erin asked, and the blonde engineer snapped back to the present, breathing more heavily than she had been moments ago.

"Yeah?" Holtzmann said weakly, before gulping down her orange juice.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Erin asked, cutting her pancake and delicately taking a bite.

"I just wanted to know how your morning was going?" Holtzmann asked, picking up her smooth voice. "You look a little tired." She drummed her fingers on Erin's thigh for a second, and added a wink for good measure.

Erin's smile widened as she swallowed.  
"Ugh, Holtzmann," she groaned, but good naturedly. "I slept well. But my heater was acting up so I got too cold."

"Maybe you should move in with me," Holtzmann winked, drawing her arm around Erin's seat.

Erin laughed softly, then got up to get more food. Kevin stared from across the table, dumbfounded.

Holtzmann took great delight in giving him the widest grin she could possibly give.


	3. Shall we dance?

Holtzmann turned up her music a bit too loud later the next day, Rhythm of the Night playing while she gyrated her hips and every so often caught eyes at Erin and winked. 

The bet, she decided, wasn't all bad, except for the fact that if she was going to reel Erin in, she had to do it fast. Erin smiled whenever Holtzmann winked at her the first time, but afterwards didn't seem to care as she lost herself in her work. 

Holtzmann turned the music down, then sashayed over to the redhead.   
“Dance with me!” Holtzmann said, extending her hands. Erin glanced up but didn't smile. 

“I'm sorry, Holtzmann, I have work to do. Patty likes to dance though.” 

Inwardly, the blond scientist fumed at being spoken to as if she were a young child, but kept her cool as she tucked a flyaway strand of Erin’s hair behind her ear and smirked.

“I'm not asking Patty, am I?” Holtzmann said quietly. “I'm asking you. One dance.” She took Erin’s hands in hers and pulled her to the middle of the room, safely away from metal tables and anything that might explode, and swung their arms between them. 

The song had changed into one that was more slow and sultry, and Holtzmann seized the opportunity immediately, gyrating her hips far too close to Erin’s. She pressed a hand to the small of Erin’s back and the other to her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.

After a while she felt Erin’s muscles relax and the physicist allowed her to pull her even closer, every so often brushing her pelvis with her own. Erin soon felt her eye begin to close. Holtzmann’s heart sped up. This was it...she could do it…

Holtzmann dipped her head closer, closer...making sure Erin didn't pull away, making sure she'd have total access to her mouth. She placed the hand on her shoulder to the back of Erin’s neck and pulled her in, ready to kiss the woman she loved so long.

The door busted open, and the two women jumped apart. Abby stood in the doorway with sandwiches and she looked from Erin to Holtzmann, confusion in her eyes.

“Are you two even working on our next case?” Abby pouted. “Come on, we need those files.”

She set the paper bags down and left, Holtzmann perking up a bit when the door closed and she and Erin were alone again. To her dismay, the spell had been broken, and Erin slipped her hands out of Holtzmann’s grasp.

The blond couldn't take it. If she needed to seduce Erin in two weeks, she had to act fast. 

“Hey Erin?” She asked, walking over to the physicist’s station. Erin met her eyes for only a brief moment.

“Tomorrow...I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you'd like to see a movie with me? That is, if we don't have a bust. Who's that favorite actress of yours?”

Erin have a small sigh. “I don't think I'll have time.”

Holtzmann crossed her arms. “We never hang out. Ever. And it's pretty rude to say that after someone invited you somewhere. Come on Gilbert,” Holtzmann added, making Erin’s eyes give her full attention. “Please?”

Erin sighed again, but smiled. “Fine. Tomorrow night.”

Holtzmann’s eyes brightened. “I'll see if we can leave at seven.”


End file.
